


Let me be your rock

by CrystalNavy



Series: One Piece OTPs [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: They are similar, yet different. They seek to escape their legacy, and they are closely connected through another.





	Let me be your rock

_He suffered for our sin_

They never had a chance to meet.

Death separated them. 

An unbreakable barrier between life and death.

Robin only knew him through the wild stories that Luffy told.

Robin cursed fate more than once for taking Luffy's most precious person away from him.

Yet, she couldn't help but wonder, were her feelings just on Luffy's behalf......

She wondered whether or not she had her own personal reasons for feeling this way.....

After all, she and Luffy's brother.

They were the same.

They shared the same moniker of 'Demon's child' and the same cursed legacy that the world imposed upon them.

The world, the very world that had been their enemy.

_And so I'll live for him_

The world that had them both in their clutches, forcing them to rely on their overly selfless crews to save them.

"Robin?" a soft voice whispered to her, breaking the flow of her thoughts "Are you all right?"

"Yeah....." she exhaled "I am now."

"Meaning you weren't before.....?"

She turned away, so that he couldn't see the heat in her cheeks.

"I.....I wasn't." she admitted "I realized I was in love with someone......but by the time I had, it was too late, and he was dead....."

"Sounds to me like you haven't gotten over that yet." he said softly

"It's all right, Choppy." Robin's artificial arms grabbed her companion, pulling him closer to her, as she wrapped her real arms around his small body, snuggling against it.

She fell asleep soon after that, still clutching her little brother's body like a lifeline as she slept.

_And one day, we shall meet again in the afterlife_


End file.
